


Space Between

by barefootstarz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootstarz/pseuds/barefootstarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: <i>Marc-Andre Fleury, space</i>. Sidney Crosby and Claude Giroux are the Captains of Class C Eastern ships. Danny and Kris are the unfortunates from a few stops ago. Flower's fucking over this bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, everything to do with hockey is masterpenguin's fault. But this one, the blame lies squarely on pikasafire.

They were so damn lucky he was good at this. He slid through the engine bay and ducked underneath the chains and grating and wiring holding the ship together. Flower grimaced as he passed a speaker, alarms blaring in his ear. He dropped onto his belly, then flopped onto his back, wriggling underneath a turbine.

His earpiece shrilled in his ear, making him slap irritably at it, " _Putin!_ What?!"

Sid's voice came through, almost overly loud, "We're _losing_ , Flower."

"Fuck you and your 'losing'. This is a Class C Eastern ship, Sidney. It's not actually _designed_ to do what you're asking me to make it do."

"I don't care," Sidney responded mulishly, "Giroux is beating me... us."

Flower switched channels on his earpiece in response, tapping into a different line, "Tanger. Tanger. Letang. KRIS!"

Kris' voice snapped back irritably, "Whaaaat. What the fuck do you want? I'm busy."

Flower launched into a huge ranting explanation of all of the shit Sidney was putting him and his engines through with his stupid and ridiculous war on Claude Giroux and the _Flyer_.

He blew out a breath, rant winding down, "So..." he kicked at the turbine, loosening a stubborn piece, "How are you?"

Kris paused for a long moment, "Stitching up Briere..."

Flower paused, "...Briere? As in... Danny Briere? The same Briere that Claude bought from the same auction Sid bought you?"

Kris sighed, "Yeah..."

"Motherfuck, Kris. Why do you have Claude's..." Flower paused, choosing his words carefully, "Danny?"

Flower could practically hear the nervous shrug over the comm as Kris responded, "Danny and I... we weren't supposed to be separated. We..." he muttered something away from the comms.

Flower lightly thumped his head against the turbine he was working on, "Fuck," he sighed, "I'll talk to Sid."

Kris sounded alarmed, "No, no! Don't! I..."

Flower shook his head, "No. They need to get the fuck over this charter planet bullshit they have going on and come back to reality. I'm in here forcing the engines to do impossible shit because Giroux is a hyperjump ahead of us. You've been separated from Danny and were forced to fucking kidnap him. It's bullshit and it's going to stop," he nodded decisively, "Flower out."

He tapped his comm again and switched the channel over to Sid's comm, "Captain!"

Sid's voice filtered through, "Flower! You can't just..."

"Stop," Flower cut him off, voice uncharacteristically serious, "Sid. Please."

Sid stopped.

"You and Giroux both need to stop. I don't care who started it, I don't care what started it, I don't care what charter planet rivalry you two have going on. None of us do. You hired us because we're the best. Giroux hired his people because _they're_ the best," Flower paused, trying to find a nice way to continue.

Fuck nice.

"Can you remember the last time you paid us? Like, in actual money. Because none of us can. Except for Kris. You promised to free him twenty-three planets ago. But every time something has come up, Giroux has slighted you in some miniscule way that has bumped Kris' freedom to the backburner."

Flower heard Sidney make a noise of protest and spoke over him, "And right now, we have Briere in our medical bay. Shut up," he said when Sid squawked indignantly, "I'm still talking. Kris and Danny weren't supposed to be sold separately, did you know that?"

Sid was silent.

"Fuck, Sidney," Flower breathed, "Please tell me you didn't know that."

"I didn't. Not then."

"But you realised after," Flower dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, "And you like Kris too much to have him run off to the _Flyer_ to be with Briere."

"Yes," Sid's voice was small.

"Sidney..." the one word held a wealth of meaning.

Sid was quiet for a long moment, breathing softly into the comm, "I'll open up a channel to the _Flyer_. If I sold the _Penguin_ or Giroux sold the _Flyer_ , between us we could probably run a Class A Leaguewide."

Flower blinked, "That... That is very big of you, Sidney."

Like with Kris, the shrug was almost audible over the comm, "Giroux and I were both raised with charter planet manners, I'd like to think he'd do the same thing."

The pause was longer this time, "This doesn't mean I like him."

"Of course not."

Flower tapped out of his comm and paused, listening as the speakers pinged for a ship-wide notification.

"Crew of the _Penguin_ , please stand-by. Initiating contact with Crew of the _Flyer_ ," there was a pause before Sid continued, "Captain Giroux, as Captain of the _Penguin_ I would like to offer a truce..."


End file.
